


Bondage

by EliseKerry, Suraan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Consensual Kink, F/F, Ino não perde nisso, Lesbian Sex, Sakura é atrevida
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suraan/pseuds/Suraan
Summary: Uma nova integrante na corporação médica foi contratada.A Dra. Haruno será mentora enquanto a recém-formada Dra. Yamanaka ficará sob seus cuidados.A química está presente antes mesmo das formalidades. E tudo que a Dra. Haruno precisa para seguir com seu joguinho pervertido, é de uma comprovação da Dra. Yamanaka, na qual não desperdiçará a chance de buscar por sua resposta e levá-la ao ápice de excitação.Um hospital com um centro de pesquisa coberto por luxúria e surpresas.





	Bondage

Adentrava sua ala no hospital da única forma que sabia: chamando a atenção.

Não era propositalmente que fazia os olhares a sua volta percorrem por ela. Era uma profissional extremamente dedicada e respeitada e isso gerava certa admiração por subordinados da sua e de outras especialidades.

Além dos seus feitos, vale lembrar que, se destacava não somente por sua genialidade, mas, por sua beleza, que berrava certa peculiaridade angelical. Seus cabelos quase chegavam aos ombros em um tom absolutamente incomum, róseos como as pétalas das flores de cerejeira, seus olhos verdes, como a profundeza de sua personalidade enterrada na imensidão que eles representavam. Olhos sedutores. Capazes de fazer quem quer que fosse delirar só com apenas um olhar fatal.

No momento em que entrou pela primeira vez naqueles corredores do hospital, sabia que já não era mais aquela menina que havia sido um dia, tímida e nervosa. Ela seguiu de perto os passos de sua mestra, Tsunade Senju, a qual foi sua mentora durante a faculdade, onde a mais velha dava aulas e compartilhava ensinamentos extras, seja como supervisora ou em sua residência no hospital.

Porém, hoje, quatro anos após ter se formado em Medicina e ter feito dois anos de residência em neurocirurgia, Sakura Haruno era uma jovem médica que se destacava por seu carisma e talento para a cura.

A jovem caminhava em direção à sala de sua - ainda - superior, a fim de conhecer a nova contratada do hospital. Ela seria treinada para ocupar o lugar que Sakura deixaria, assim que assumisse o cargo de Tsunade, que planejava aposentar-se em breve.

Chegando em frente à porta onde uma placa com a seguinte gravura: "Tsunade Senju - Cirurgiã Chefe" se encontrava, Sakura não pôde deixar de suspirar ao imaginar seu nome ali. Era um sonho que logo seria realizado.

Deixando os seus próprios devaneios de lado, ela deu duas batidas na porta e esperou que lhe autorizassem a entrada. Quando percebeu a fechadura da porta girar e em seguida a maçaneta descer com o intuito de abrir para dar passagem, sentiu uma brisa gelada percorrer seu pescoço, foi quando seus olhos repousaram nos fios de cabelos que esbanjavam um tom loiro bastante peculiar, talvez, ainda mais que os seus próprios, principalmente por serem fios extremamente longos que davam destaque a silhueta da moça a sua frente.

\- Tsunade-sama. – A pupila cumprimentou antes de adentrar em sua sala, fazendo uma pequena mesura formal em sinal de respeito.

\- Entre Sakura, querida. – Assim que teve permissão, a rosada se pôs ao lado daquela figura que exibia um ar misterioso tão instigante, que a fez estremecer somente com o perfume de flores que exalava pelo local. – Eu mandei lhe chamar, para aprensetar, a Dra. Ino Yamanaka, recém-formada em Medicina e nossa nova membro da corporação médica, ela será sua discípula, como bem já havia informado anteriormente.

De forma rápida e discreta, Sakura analisou cada centímetro da moça. O que mais chamava atenção certamente era a cortina de cabelos longos e lisos, num tom claríssimo de loiro. Pareciam extremamente macios. Ela logo quis tocá-los. A jovem moça era dona de lindos olhos azuis, bem claros e uma boca pequena e bem delineada, marcada por um suave batom rosa. Ino Yamanaka era dona de feições perfeitamente encaixadas. Um rosto de boneca. Lindíssima e delicada, e possuidora de um corpo curvilíneo e proporcional, digno de uma modelo. Sakura certamente aprovava o que via.

Cuidando para não deixar transparecer sua surpresa, Sakura estendeu a mão para a moça em sua frente, para um cumprimento mais formal, colocando um sorriso cordial no rosto.

\- Seja bem-vinda, Dra. Yamanaka. – A moça apertou sua mão com firmeza, porém, ainda de modo delicado. “Feminina”, Sakura pensou. Essa era a melhor palavra para definir a nova médica.

Ino lançou um sorriso simpático em reconhecimento, mas Sakura não pode deixar de notar um ar misterioso vindo daqueles olhos azuis intensos.

\- Obrigada, Dra. Haruno. Espero poder agregar em sua equipe. – A voz de Ino encontrava os ouvidos de Sakura como uma perfeita melodia.

Uma raridade peculiar. É isso que melhor definia a nova medica aos olhos da rosada.

\- A Dra. Yamanaka irá se instalar em sua sala no centro de pesquisa, Sakura. – Tsunade até então observava as apresentações com precisão, sem se envolver, sabia que ambas eram muito educadas. – Você pode levá-la e a ajudá-la a se instalar. Durante á tarde receberemos estagiários da universidade local, então se dirijam a ala do centro cirúrgico, serão as mentoras dessa vez. – A mais velha direcionou seu olhar para Ino.- Dra. Yamanaka, aproveite para ir se acostumando, essas avaliações com estagiários acontecem frequentemente. – A loira mais nova apenas assentiu.

\- Sim senhora, Tsunade, mais alguma coisa para hoje? – Sakura perguntou.

\- Os prontuários para monitoria já estão em sua mesa, no mais, é isso Dra. Haruno. Ino querida... Estará em boas mãos, Sakura cuidara direitinho de você. – Tsunade lançou uma piscadela para a loira, isso fez com que a mesma corasse instantaneamente.

As duas mais novas permaneceram para mais algumas cordialidades antes de saírem em direção ao centro de pesquisa.

Pelos corredores do hospital, Ino se portava um pouco mais atrás de sua nova superior, não podendo desperdiçar a chance de fitar os peculiares fios cor de rosa que caiam próximos aos ombros juntamente com a pele branca de seu pescoço exposto. Um cheiro suave de cereja preenchia os seus pulmões fazendo com que ela instintivamente mordesse o lábio inferior com suavidade.

Ao perceber tal reação um tanto aleatória, Sakura não pode evitar deixar um sorriso de canto escapar. Pois era um sinal claro de que a Dra. Yamanaka também reagia involuntariamente a sua simples presença.

Oh, sim. Aquilo poderia ser tornar bem interessante.

Logo ambas estavam diante da sala de Sakura, que abriu a porta e sinalizou para Ino entrar.

\- Bom... Essa será a sala que iremos dividir por enquanto. Não teremos problemas de escala, pois quando você estiver atendendo eu estarei no laboratório e vice-versa. – Sakura explicou, atenta as expressões de sua nova colega.

\- Com certeza está ótimo para mim, fico com está mesa aqui, certo? – Ino apontou para uma mesa vaga em um dos cantos da grande sala que mais parecia um laboratório do que um escritório. Lançou um sorriso singelo e Sakura apenas assentiu em resposta.

\- Certo. – Fazendo um tom de voz cauteloso, a rosada olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. - Como os estagiários só chegarão mais há tarde, temos algum tempo livre. – Sorriu de canto para a mulher que a olhava atentamente. - Vamos usá-los para... Nos conhecermos melhor. O que acha, Dra. Yamanaka? – Perguntou de maneira despretensiosa, sorrindo, enquanto se sentava em uma das cadeiras que ficavam dispostas de frente para a mesa. Ino se acomodou em outra de modo que pudesse continuar arrumando suas coisas.

Agora estavam frente a frente. E olhando de fora, a conversa que se desenrolava parecia simples, comum, uma conversa entre duas colegas de trabalho que acabaram de se conhecer.

Porém, para elas, era basicamente uma analise sobre o território à frente.

A princípio, Ino estava um tanto ressabiada, afinal de contas, era seu trabalho em jogo. Não poderia deixar uma péssima impressão logo para sua chefe imediata. Mas, à medida que a conversa passou a fluir, ela percebeu que nada era coisa de sua cabeça fantasiosa. A Dra. Haruno parecia mesmo olhá-la com outros olhos.

Olhos famintos, diga-se de passagem.

Vale ressaltar que a Yamanaka não se incomodaria nem um pouco de ser devorada por aquela imensidão verde.

Com isso, decidiu arriscar lançando um de seus olhares mais provocativos e fatais, só o utilizava em meio a caçadas e aquele, parecia um ótimo momento para isso. Coberto de mistério, mas revelador em suas reais intenções. A Dra. Haruno pareceu reagir instintivamente, devolvendo um sorriso de canto.

Ino gostou da resposta e se atreveu um pouco mais, pedindo o número de celular de sua superior. Sem pretensões, claro.

Definitivamente aquela não era uma estrada de mão única para ambas. 

Nesse jogo, o tempo acabou correndo e já estava na hora de preparem o laboratório da ala cirúrgica, para a chegada dos estagiários. Seria uma tarde um tanto massiva, visando que Sakura já fazia aquela espécie de supervisão há alguns anos. A Dra. Yamanaka seria de grande ajuda com as anotações nos formulários.

Claro que, a tarde com os estagiários foi bastante cansativa para ambas, mas sob o comando da Haruno, foi também um dia bem proveitoso. Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que além de ser uma mulher estonteante, Ino era uma excelente médica e ótima cientista também. E isso apenas atiçou ainda mais a sua curiosidade. Mulheres inteligentes possuíam um afrodisíaco a mais. Durante aquele período de supervisão, houve pequenas brechas para que ambas fizessem pequenas provocações discretas. Troca de olhares quentes e até alguns toques mais ousados. Tudo sem querer, claro.

O ambiente profissional, a presença dos alunos... Tudo isso as excitava. Mas Sakura ainda precisava de uma prova mais conclusiva sobre aquilo.

Decidiu ter uma atitude mais ousada.

Já na sala que agora ambas dividiam, a rosada puxou a novata pelo braço, a prensando contra a parede, apoiando o seu corpo contra o dela. O calor que exalava do corpo de ambas era o suficiente para deixa-las em combustão.

Ino não era o tipo de mulher que cedia aos domínios de alguém. Mas quando seu olhar cruzou com a intensidade do de Sakura, um suspiro manhoso escapou de si. Além disso, os toques firmes de sua colega que a apalpavam com vontade, deixava claro que com certeza seria colocada a mercê de seus toques, sem muito esforço.

Sakura aproximou seus lábios dos de Ino, ousando de sua perversão nata, que faria as coisas lentamente como sempre gostou de fazer. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto encarava os olhos azuis. Mantendo-se ainda muito próxima. Desceu para a curva de seu pescoço, encostando levemente na pele da loira que por consequência estremeceu. Subiu vagarosamente inalando aquele perfume doce de flores e quando chegou ao ouvido dela soltou um pequeno suspiro. Isso a fez arrepiar por inteira.

\- Estou só confirmando o que minha mente ousou achar que era loucura, Dra Yamanaka.

Ela mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da loira, e se afastou em seguida. Deixando-a ainda encostada na parede, absorta de seus pensamentos, totalmente perdida em devaneios.

Assim que resolveu finalmente reagir e voltar á sua realidade, Ino percebeu estar sozinha na sala. Ela havia ido embora. Não fazia muito tempo. Porem era assim que a Dra Haruno jogava. Soltou o ar vagarosamente de seus pulmões, como se apenas naquele momento tivesse se dado conta da situação real onde acabara de se envolver.

Sua mentora estava mesmo interessada nela.

Sua mentora absolutamente gostosa estava tão interessada nela, quanto ela mesma estava por sua mentora.

 

***

 

Uma semana depois do fatídico dia em que as duas se conheceram e despertaram um desejo que fazia ambas estremecerem, só de pensarem em cada toque ainda não realizado. Sakura e Ino começaram a trocar algumas mensagens provocantes no celular quando tinham tempo. Não tiveram oportunidades maiores de ficarem sozinhas. Mas sempre que tinham alguns instantes livres, mesmo que breves, alguns olhares intensos eram trocados. Algumas mordidas no lábio inferior eram lançadas. Um toque leviano em alguma parte do corpo em meio às correrias.

As duas queriam. E só estavam esperando o momento certo para iniciar sua jogada.

E como se tudo fosse predestinado, naquele domingo de temperaturas instáveis o centro de pesquisa do hospital estava em folga, consequentemente as duas neurocirurgiãs também estavam. As coisas se mantinham calmas e a possibilidade de serem chamadas para um plantão era muito baixa, devido que, o hospital contava com um número excelente de profissionais.

Sakura havia ido para seu escritório mesmo estando de folga, a fim de fazer algumas pesquisas pessoais.

Ino estava em casa atirada em seu sofá, encarando a tela inicial do celular, pensando seriamente se mandava uma mensagem com o intuito de convida-la para passar aquele tempo com ela em seu apartamento. Mas Sakura pareceu ler seus pensamentos e logo ela estava com os olhos percorrendo uma notificação de mensagem da rosada.

 

Sakura ~ 18:35

Venha para o escritório, precisarei de você para uma pesquisa.

Beijos.

 

Ino ~18:37

Chego daqui alguns minutos.

Beijos.

 

Sakura se deparou com a resposta rápida de sua colega e não pode evitar sorrir maliciosamente.

\- Estou lhe esperando ansiosa, querida... – Murmurou para si enquanto posicionava algumas cordas entre as argolinhas prendidas na parede de sua sala.

Após se arrumar de forma breve, a Dra. Yamanaka dirigiu-se para o hospital. Estava contente em passar esse tempo livre com Sakura, apesar de estar em folga, ela era uma ótima companhia. E sempre que estavam juntas, aquele clima gostoso e intrigante dos joguinhos prevalecia. Era totalmente viciante.

Quando chegou, bateu na porta do escritório e como resposta, ouviu um "entre" dito baixo. Colocou um pequeno sorriso no rosto e girou a maçaneta, porém foi atingida em cheio pela visão de uma sala que com certeza não lembrava em nada o laboratório e escritório médico habitual. Todos os aparelhos médicos estavam separados em um canto e uma das mesas estava livre, sem nenhum objeto sobre ela.

Algumas cordas estavam amarradas aos pés da mesa e isso fez Ino se questionar o que seria amarrado na outra extremidade da corda. Ela também reparou na baixa luminosidade da sala. Tudo estava complementando o ar de perigo e tensão.

Mas, nada chamava mais sua atenção do que a mulher sentada em uma cadeira, no meio da sala, com suas longas e lindas pernas cruzadas, que segurava em uma mão um par de algemas e na outra uma mordaça.

Em instantes de analise, Ino sentiu sua boca secar e um calor invadir seu corpo, sobretudo sua intimidade.

Gostava do perigo, mas a surpresa foi tão intensa que num primeiro momento não soube o que fazer.

Não levou muito para que num segundo momento, o maior lado cafajeste aflorasse em seu corpo. Estampou um sorriso sem vergonha e passou a retirar o jaleco, revelando a blusa branca colada, que destacava as suas curvas esculturais. Sakura acabou por deixar escapar um suspiro e uma mordida no lábio inferior coberta de malicia.

A loira passou a andar felina para próximo da companheira, dando a volta pela cadeira, parando atrás da rosada. Inclinou-se para frente e deu-lhe uma mordidinha na orelha.

\- Você bem avisou que precisaria de mim para uma pesquisa, não é Dra. Haruno? – Falou em um tom manhoso contra seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar. Um risinho maléfico surgiu pelos lábios da Dra. Yamanaka.

Sakura não poderia deixar a provocação passar em branco e levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira empurrando Ino contra a mesa que estava logo atrás, fazendo-a sentar.

\- Dra. Yamanaka, você será de grande importância para minha pesquisa. – Segurou os braços de Ino a empurrando ainda mais contra a mesa, fazendo com que as duas deitassem sobre a mesma, logo em seguida. – Você é muito gostosa, mas se comporte direitinho, está vendo aquele chicote ali? Eu o usarei para puni-la, e você já tem uma punição para pagar.

A loira pareceu gostar da ideia das punições e mais um sorriso malicioso surgiu provocativo para a companheira.

\- Se for para me punir Dra Haruno que seja com algo que eu não vá gostar.

Antes que Sakura pudesse rebater, Ino a puxou de forma intensa para um beijo. Ardente e quente. Com certeza o tipo de beijo que faz com que você sinta o calor do fogo entre a troca de saliva. A loira desprendeu um de seus braços das garras da rosada, descendo sua mão pela lateral do corpo magro, até chegar aonde queria. Dando um aperto na bunda de Sakura. Assim que se separaram somente para recuperar o folego, os olhos azuis encontraram os verdes e uma intensidade foi trocada.

\- Mais duas punições Dra. Yamanaka.

Ino estava prestes a respondê-la com mais alguma de suas provocações, mas Sakura buscou as extremidades das duas cordas que estavam amarradas aos pés da mesa, deixando-as mais próximas, já que sua intenção era usá-las logo. 

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, a rosada avançou sobre a loira, capturando os lábios que tanto a encantaram desde o primeiro momento. O sabor era ainda melhor do que ela havia imaginado. Se apenas beija-la já estava deixando-a totalmente excitada, o que deveria esperar do resto? O beijo de Ino era exatamente como ela própria: sensual, provocante e intensa.

Enquanto suas línguas trabalhavam juntas, se provando, as mãos de Sakura percorreram a barra da blusa branca que Ino usava, retirando a peça de roupa e expondo um pouco mais do corpo encantador que aquela mulher tinha.

A Haruno sentia sua intimidade pulsar ao observar somente, a pele pálida e delicada que cobria cada linha daquele corpo cheio de curvas. Correu seus olhos famintos pela barriga lisa e cintura fina até chegar aos seios grandes e redondos, presos por um sutiã rendado lilás.

\- Gosta do que vê, Dra. Haruno? – Ela perguntou num tom divertido e provocante.

\- Garota, você está brincando com fogo... E eu vou me certificar de que se queime. E ame cada segundo na fogueira. – Respondeu, abrindo o fecho frontal do sutiã, expondo seus seios.

Rapidamente, sua mão agarrou um deles, sentindo a textura da pele, a maciez, o bico turgido de prazer. Ino a levaria a loucura sem nem tentar. Apenas as reações do seu corpo já deixavam a rosada mais do que excitada.

Mas Sakura tinha uma pesquisa para fazer e o castigo de Ino estava apenas começando.

Retirando suas mãos dos magníficos seios da loira, ela escorregou até o cós da calça jeans que a mesma usava, abrindo o botão calmamente, resvalando à ponta dos dedos na pele sensível logo abaixo do umbigo. Ino se esforçava para não gemer com tão pouco, mas todo o clima naquela sala, o fato de ser Sakura ali, a expectativa sobre o que aquele cérebro deliciosamente pervertido faria com ela... Tudo isso formava um conjunto enlouquecedor.

Deslizou a parte de baixo juntamente com a calcinha, não tinha tempo a perder com peças de roupas, revelando as pernas lustras e torneadas da loira, fazendo Sakura fita-las com maior intensidade. Subiu de encontro aos lábios dela novamente, para mais um beijo daqueles quentes e desnorteadores.

\- Preciso que você fique quietinha e obedeça aos meus comandos nesse momento. – Sakura avisou em tom cauteloso. Ino assentiu percebendo suas intenções, já que a mesma portava uma das cordas soltas em mãos, deixando que Sakura a posicionasse em cima da mesa.

Pôs a loira de quatro, amarrando as pernas com as cordas que estavam presas nos cantos, fazendo nós firmes e a imobilizando. Aproveitou para percorrer a parte inferir da coxa de Ino deixando sua mão roçar por sua intimidade. Tão molhada. Logo, um sorriso sem vergonha surgia pela face de Sakura.

Em seguida, a pressionou para que caísse com os peitos de encontro à mesa puxando os braços para suas costas a algemando. Trouxe mais uma corda ao encontro do corpo da Dra. Yamanaka, dessa vez vinda do teto, presa a uma argola, prendendo os braços algemados para cima, fazendo-a ficar sem o apoio das mãos para a posição, mas sim com o apoio das cordas. Pegou a mordaça e encilhou na boca da loira.

Encarou o corpo de Ino moldado e posicionado por si mesma por alguns instantes, se deliciando com a cena. Os seus seios magníficos expostos sobre o ar.

A visão com certeza era perfeita.

Retirou o jaleco branco que vestia, revelando o top e a saia de couro preto, em frente de Ino, que sentiu sua pele arrepiar.

\- Boa menina! Agora podemos começar com a nossa pesquisa... – Sakura pegou o chicote percorrendo com a ponta do cabo, pelas costas desnudas da loira até se posicionar atrás dela. – Você me proporciona uma bela visão, Dra. Yamanaka. – O chicote acertou em cheio a bunda de Ino, que por consequência só conseguiu arquear a cabeça um pouco para trás. – Primeira punição.

Uma pequena marca vermelha se formou quase que instantaneamente na pele da loira e Sakura mordeu o lábio ao se deparar com aquele contraste. Levou um dedo até a marca e a acariciou levemente. Percebeu a pele de Ino novamente se arrepiar.

Do ângulo onde estava, podia ver a intimidade da loira, toda molhada, excitada ao extremo. A vontade era simplesmente cair de boca ali e sentir seu gosto, queria saber se era tão saborosa quanto parecia.

Mas ainda não era o momento. Sakura primeiro iria brincar com suas punições sobre aquela mulher que tanto perturbou seus pensamentos.

Faria implora-la por alívio.

Deu a volta na mesa, ficando de frente para a loira. Ino estava com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo habitual, a boca amordaçada, as mãos para cima, amarradas, o que dava uma visão privilegiada de seus seios empinados. Exorbitantemente bonitos.

Antes de agir, Sakura percebeu que Ino estava lhe encarando de uma forma que só poderia ser definida por uma palavra: safada. Podia jurar que se não estivesse amordaçada, ela estaria com um sorriso sedutor e provocante naqueles lábios de tons pálidos e rosados. Era isso que sua expressão lhe dizia, aqueles grandes olhos azuis, brilhantes de desejo e cheios de expectativa. Sakura se aproximou de Ino e passou o nariz por seu pescoço perfumado, deixando uma pequena mordida antes de seguir caminho pelos ombros pálidos da loira, descendo vagarosamente pelo colo e seguindo em direção aos seios arrepiados, pois estava quase salivando em vontade de tê-los. Sem mais demora, ela tomou em seus lábios o seio esquerdo, enquanto acariciava o direito com os dedos hábeis de uma de suas mãos.

Mesmo com a mordaça abafando a maior parte dos sons que Ino poderia fazer, era possível ouvir alguns longos em aprovação, gemidos sôfregos que demonstravam o quanto estava apreciando a situação toda. Enquanto isso, Sakura se concentrava em lamber, beijar e sugar aqueles seios maravilhosos que a loira possuía. Era simplesmente o paraíso. Sentir a maciez daquela pele em sua palma, enquanto seus lábios percorriam cada pedaço deles, indo de um seio para o outro, explorando os mamilos rosados, entumecidos de prazer, dando pequenas mordidas, sentindo-se molhada em ver as marcas que coloriam a pele de alabastro de Ino. As pequenas marcas eram o que levava Sakura ao seu ponto máximo de tesão. Afinal era uma pervertida.

Sua mão apertava aquele pedaço de carne, amando a textura, o formato, tudo. Sakura podia passar horas dando atenção àquele belíssimo par de seios. Mas, para aquele momento, ela tinha outros planos.

Então desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo de Ino, parando na altura de suas coxas, apertando com vontade. Parou de estimular os seios da loira, recebendo um grunhido abafado pela mordaça, mas ainda assim irritado e insatisfeito em resposta, o que a fez sorrir, maldosa.

\- Quieta... Você não pode reclamar, lembra? Suas reclamações viram punições... Você quer ser punida? Hum? – Perguntou, enquanto testava se a corda nas coxas de Ino, não estavam apertadas demais. – Isso me lembra que você ainda tem duas punições para pagar, Dra. Yamanaka... - Buscou o chicote que havia deixado na mesa ao lado. Pegou-o e bateu de leve com ele em sua palma, enquanto olhava o corpo da Yamanaka e decidia onde seria um local perfeito para marcá-la. Abriu mais um sorriso maldoso ao se decidir.

Pegando a loira totalmente desprevenida, Sakura desferiu uma chicotada em seu seio direito, fazendo a Yamanaka dar um gritinho, novamente abafado. No segundo seguinte, já era possível ver a marca vermelha se formando em sua pele clara. 

– Esta foi sua segunda punição. – Falou enquanto largava o chicote novamente.

Excitante. Era a única palavra para definir os sentimentos internos de Ino.

“Ela não perde por esperar.” Era o que se passava em sua mente, já que a Dra. Haruno não podia escuta-la.

Sakura lambeu o lábio inferior, em modo provocante para os olhos de Ino e seguiu andando felina até ficar atrás dela novamente, penetrou um de seus dedos sem muito pudor na entrada da loira sabendo que a mesma gritaria de prazer se não estivesse amordaçada, gostava de ouvir os gemidos, mas gostava mais ainda de ver as reações, quando suas presas não conseguiam gemer.

\- Uma boceta tão gostosa, será que o gosto é ainda mais gostoso quanto toca-la? – A rosada falou em um tom arrastado, notando o arrepio arrebatador de sua companheira.

Levou seus lábios de encontro à intimidade molhada e deu uma lambida de baixo para cima, espalmando sua bunda em seguida. Se toca-la era gostoso, o gosto era espetacular. Introduziu a língua pela entrada em movimentos de vai e vem enquanto uma de suas mãos apalpava sua bunda e a outra fazia caricias em seu clitóris.

Percebia a Dra. Yamanaka se contorcendo de forma limitada e alguns grunhidos vindos de seus lábios. Subiu a língua e passou a lamber a bunda de Ino, mais um pouco chegou a suas costas, aonde se permitiu demorar mais, querendo marca-la com chupões e mordidinhas. Sabia que a companheira estava esperando para ser chupada, mas faria de forma impiedosa. Além do mais o que estava a fazer não era nem metade do que gostava entre quatro paredes, se limitaria em dar apenas um gostinho, fora do escritório às coisas poderiam ser ainda mais interessantes.

Foi quando Ino mexeu os braços para o lado, que Sakura percebeu sua inquietação então, retirou a mordaça.

\- Me diz o que você quer Dra. Yamanaka? – Murmurou em seu ouvido descaradamente.

\- Me chupa, porra! – Ino impaciente gritou de forma ofegante devido aos toques da rosada.

Sakura se posicionou novamente atrás de Ino.

\- Assim? – Uma lambida e um gemido perdido pelo ar. – Ou assim? – Novamente Sakura introduziu a língua para a entrada de Ino em movimentos de vai e vem. Retirou soltando um riso malicioso. – Eu te chupo com prazer, sua gostosa, mas quero você gemendo para mim.

\- Sa...Sakura, mais, eu quero mais, me chupa, porra. – Ino suplicou e Sakura satisfeita com o pedido se concentrou em massagear a língua contra o clitóris da loira enquanto introduzia alguns dedos para a entrada, movimentando-os em sintonia.

Ino já perdia a noção do prazer que estava sentindo com Sakura a chupando gostoso daquele jeito e gemia de forma desconexa vez ou outra clamando por ela, que se deliciava com os espasmos que a loira tinha. Sentiu Ino se contrair em sua língua e gemer ainda mais alto, enquanto seu orgasmo a atingia por completo. Sakura continuou os movimentos para satisfazê-la ainda mais, alcançou o chicote e após uma ultima lambida, uma chicotada na intimidade da loira foi lançada. Com a sensibilidade da região Ino soltou um grunhido de dor e prazer. A encarou por cima dos ombros da forma mais safada que sabia.

\- Sabia que isso me excita cada vez mais Dra. Haruno? – A rosada juntou os cabelos da loira com força e o puxou para trás enquanto seus lábios percorriam o pescoço da colega vagarosamente, dando-lhe beijos demorados.

\- Quietinha Dra. Yamanaka ou se não, voltarei a amordaça-la, sua terceira punição foi paga. – Subiu para o ouvido da loira sussurrando de forma manhosa. – Mas você é tão gostosa que vou incluir mais algumas em sua lista.

Impossível não se excitar, ainda mais com a voz de Sakura tão próxima do seu ouvido e tão provocante daquela forma. Ino apenas queria suas mãos livres pra poder arrancar aquelas peças de roupas totalmente desnecessárias que ainda cobriam o corpo da rosada. Mas ela sabia também que Sakura estava vestida de propósito. Aquela saia de couro servia apenas para atiçar seus pensamentos mais pecaminosos. Ino, por alguns instantes, quis ser como aquela roupa, queria grudá-la em seu corpo, deslizar suas mãos por aquele corpo, beijá-la, tocá-la, sentir seu sabor...

Mas no momento, só podia virar um pouco a cabeça para o lado, a fim de olhar a Haruno pelo canto dos olhos, enfiando os dedos na boca, lambendo-os, como se eles tivessem acabado de sair de um pote do mais puro mel.

\- Hum... Seu sabor é maravilhoso Dra. Yamanaka, quer provar? – Perguntou enquanto levava dois dedos à intimidade pulsante da loira. Começou mais um vai-e-vem lento, apenas em provocação, arrancando um gemido longo de Ino, que logo foi interrompido, pois tão subitamente quanto colocou, Sakura retirou os dedos de dentro dela, levando-os em seguida até aos lábios da loira, fazendo-a provar seu próprio sabor. 

Aproveitando-se da situação, Ino fechou os olhos por um instante com o intuito puro de enlouquecer ainda mais a Dra. Haruno.

\- Como você é safada... Está adorando ser subjugada, né? – Perguntou dando dois tapinhas no rosto da loira. Ino apenas deu um sorriso de canto. – Vamos mudar um pouco a posição. Não quero você cansada demais. Afinal, a gente mal começou a pesquisa, certo, Dra. Yamanaka?

Dizendo isso, Sakura retirou as amarradas e a algema das mãos de Ino, vendo a loira fazer uma careta pela dor causada pelo tempo na mesma posição. Mas ela sabia que era apenas um desconforto momentâneo, pois havia cuidado para não machuca-la de verdade. Apenas fez o suficiente para ver algumas marcas no dia seguinte colorindo a pele claríssima da colega de trabalho.

Com Ino devidamente sentada, sem as amarras nas pernas também, Sakura foi até aos pés da mesa, onde ela tinha amarrado duas cordas, uma de cada lado. Pegou uma corda e amarrou no tornozelo da loira, depois amarrou a outra corda no outro tornozelo, deixando a Yamanaka levemente aberta para si. Depois, deitou a loira contra a mesa, pegando um lenço que havia deixado na cadeira para venda-la.

Após tampar os olhos da loira, Sakura chegou perto de seu ouvido, no qual passou a língua levemente, vendo-a se sobressaltar e logo um arrepio cobrir sua pele, sorriu com as deliciosas reações da loira.

\- Fique nessa posição. Não levante. Seja uma boa menina ou você será severamente punida. – Sussurrou enquanto apertava o bico do seio esquerdo entre o polegar e o indicador, sem machucar, mas forte o suficiente para Ino gemer alto.

A falta de visão tornava tudo mais intenso. De certa forma, tudo estava ainda mais excitante agora.

Quando Ino menos esperava, Sakura agarrou suas coxas e colocou-se no meio, dobrando o corpo, esticou-se para alcançar os seios empinados com os lábios, atacando-os ferozmente. Ela soltava gritinhos excitados e aproveitou que estava com as mãos livres para agarrar os cabelos curtos da rosada, enquanto seu corpo empinava mais em direção ao rosto dela, quase que implorando pra que ela sugasse mais, com mais força, apertasse mais, mordesse mais... Ela precisava de mais.

Sakura era uma predadora nata e sua única intenção era devorar Ino. Aquilo não era o suficiente, faria aquela mulher gozar para ela ainda mais. Abocanhou com mais vontade um dos seios da loira e o chupou com um pouco mais de força o suficiente para Ino gemer bem gostoso.

Oque Sakura não esperava, era que Ino havia preparado uma pequena armadilha. E mesmo sem um dos sentidos, conseguiu agarrar as mãos da Dra. Haruno e algema-la.

\- Você está se mostrando uma menina muito levada, querida. – A rosada disse, soltando um sorriso safado ao se deparar com as mãos algemadas, em cima do corpo da Yamanaka.

Sakura não conseguiria retirar a algema sozinha, então cogitou a hipótese de revidar a loira após fazer o que pretendia. Ino retirou a venda dos olhos e encarou o olhar de Sakura sobre si.

\- Eu adoro ser o brinquedinho Dra. Haruno, ainda mais quando é uma gostosa me chupando inteirinha, mas eu também gosto de inverter as posições de vez em quando.

Logo, deixou um tapa estalado na bunda de Sakura, subindo vagarosamente com as mãos hábeis, para as laterais de sua cintura, a fim de decorar cada pedaço e curva daquela mulher maravilhosa.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, se deparando com o suspiro manhoso que a rosada deixava escapar pelos ares. Seguiu com seu polegar, tocando nos lábios da rosada, de um lado para o outro, de forma suave, enquanto observava Sakura fechar os olhos para apreciar a caricia.

\- Estou querendo saber o que vai fazer comigo estando impossibilitada de sair da mesa Dra. Yamanaka, até onde eu saiba sou a única que pode desamarra-la. – Um sorrisinho sacana saiu da loira.

\- É uma verdade, mas quem disse que quero sair daqui? Você ainda não acabou sua pesquisa não é? – Sustentou um olhar cafajeste, Ino com certeza tinha lábia o suficiente. - Eu só quero dar um gostinho do que ainda está por vir Dra. Haruno, somente aproveite...

Dito isso, Ino envolveu as mãos no quadril de Sakura a apertando delicadamente, levou seu rosto até o seu decote e deu uma lambida no inicio dos peitos, ainda sustentando o olhar sacana juntamente ao da Dra. Haruno, que agora, sentia as pernas bambearem. Deslizou as mãos para as costas encontrando o zíper do top tomara que caia de couro, o abrindo e retirando de seu corpo. Analisou cautelosamente a obra de arte que estava diante de si. Sakura apenas sorriu, ela sabia que era gostosa.

\- Vou perder alguns quilos se continuar me secando desse jeito Dra. Yamanaka.

\- Você é muito gostosa, Sakura, como vou trabalhar com você nos dias que virão sem querer fode-la?

Foi quando Ino afundou sua boca em um dos seios durinhos e empinados da rosada acariciando o outro com a mão. Não eram seios fartos como os de Ino, mas tinham o formato perfeito para suas mãos, além de serem lindos.

Sakura abafou um gemido, não queria estar entregue, mas sua calcinha ficou encharcada desde que Ino estava de quatro sob seus cuidados. E comprimir os gemidos se tornava cada vez mais difícil a partir do momento em que Ino resolveu ligar a sua crueldade e deslizar as unhas por todas as partes que podiam ser alcançadas do corpo da rosada. Desceu para a coxa aranhando com um pouco mais de ferocidade. Era para marcar território mesmo. Queria deixa-la com boas lembranças também. Puxou a renda que estava rodeando sua perna direita e soltou fazendo-a grunhir pela dor que o elástico havia causado em sua pele. Era hora de Sakura conhecer um dos dotes de Ino.

Seus dedos percorreram a parte interna das coxas por baixo da saia, chegando a sua intimidade. Molhada e absolutamente suculenta, como havia imaginado. Puxou a calcinha para o lado e a tocou. Era hora de masturba-la e faze-la gozar só com os dedos.

Tesão. Era o que Sakura sentia e agora não podia mais comprimir os gemidos deixando-os escapar sem pudor.

\- Isso Dra. Haruno, geme bem gostoso para mim. – Ino sussurrava contra os peitos de Sakura ainda os chupando e sugando com vontade.

Excitante. Tudo que Ino fazia, o menor movimento que seja, aos olhos de Sakura, tudo era muito excitante e aos poucos, ela estava sendo guiada para o que provavelmente seria o melhor orgasmo da sua vida.

Ino colocou dois dedos dentro da Haruno, arrancando um gemido longo dela. Ao iniciar o vai-e-vem, manteve um ritmo lento e provocante, o que estava deixando Sakura dividida entre a vontade de gritar para ela ir mais rápido e chorar em desespero e prazer.

Observava as reações de Sakura, sentindo seu corpo reagir a ela. Sentia que podia gozar apenas ouvindo os sons de sua boca. Mas sabia também que a rosada estava quase em seu limite. Aquela velocidade lenta e provocante era deliciosa, mas ela queria mais. Mas Ino tinha certeza que seu orgulho não a deixaria pedir. Por isso resolveu jogar mais pesado.

Mantendo o mesmo ritmo lento e profundo, esperou até seus dedos estarem totalmente dentro da rosada para então, curvá-los, procurando um ponto específico. Sakura gemeu mais alto, mordendo os lábios, sua respiração alterada, mas não deu nenhum sinal de que faria o que Ino queria. A loira sorriu, aceitando o desafio imposto e continuou com o ritmo, mas sempre que seus dedos estavam totalmente dentro, ela os curvava em direções diferentes, até que em determinado momento Sakura deu um gemido tão alto que mais pareceu um grito.

Ino sorriu satisfeita consigo.

\- Ora, ora, Dra. Haruno... Parece que encontrei algo interessante aqui. – Ino falava sussurrado usando a artilharia pesada para fazer Sakura se entregar totalmente.

Quando repetiu o movimento, sugou o seio da rosada ao mesmo tempo, para intensificar o prazer, percebendo seus olhos rolarem em êxtase puro.

\- Ino... – Amou ouvir Sakura gemer seu nome daquela forma tão arrastada. – I..Ino. – Sakura já não continha os gemidos.

\- Você quer alguma coisa, Doutora? Se quiser, é só pedir. – A loira disse, dando um sorriso puramente sem vergonha.

\- Você vai me pagar por isso, Dra. Yamanaka. – Ela prometeu, com a voz entrecortada. Ino riu maliciosa, pagaria com prazer. – Mas agora, eu quero que você me foda. Forte e rápido.

Ino não resistiu em provocar um pouco mais diante daquilo.

Dando seu sorriso mais perverso, se aproximou ao ouvido de Sakura. 

\- Acho que você esqueceu uma palavrinha, Dra. Haruno. – Para pontuar, Ino pressionou seu clitóris com o polegar. Sakura trincou os dentes.

\- Por favor, sua maldita.

A loira riu um pouco mais, deliciada, mas em resposta atendeu seu pedido. Retirou seus dedos do interior encharcado, fazendo com que ela lhe dirigisse um olhar assustador, se fosse possível a mataria naquele instante. Mas antes que pudesse protestar, Ino introduziu três dedos dentro dela, fazendo-a soltar um grunhido surpresa.

Como estava com as pernas ainda amarradas pelos cantos da mesa, suas ações eram limitadas, mas não impossíveis.

\- Dra. Haruno. – Murmurou contra a curva do seio da rosada. – Vou parar, quero mudar a posição. – Ela assentiu um pouco a contra gosto ouvindo atenta. – Suba em cima da mesa. – Ino bateu a palma das mãos uma em cada lado de seu corpo indicando aonde ela deveria subir.

Ficando por cima de Ino com os pés ladeando as laterais de seu quadril, a rosada estava sem entender o que a loira queria. Mas instantaneamente ela pôs as mãos no cós da saia de couro deslizando junto à calcinha, deixando Sakura, finalmente nua. Encarou a intimidade acima de si, lançando um olhar malicioso e uma mordida nos lábios. Deitou-se sobre a mesa.

\- Vem rosinha, senta na minha cara, quero te chupar bem gostoso. – Instintivamente ela obedeceu aos comandos da loira e passou a sentar-se com sua boceta rente aos lábios de Ino.

Aproveitou que agora estava por baixo e guiou seus lábios até a intimidade de Sakura, fazendo caricias leves com a ponta da língua. Sentiu-a arfar em resposta. Levou seus dedos a entrada da mesma, de modo a acelerar os movimentos vendo que as investidas estavam funcionando. Sakura sentiu a língua macia de Ino estimular seu clitóris com afinco. Aquilo sim era mais do que seu autocontrole podia aguentar. Seu quadril se movia sozinho, buscando mais contato, indo de encontro à língua incrivelmente habilidosa da loira. Seus gemidos enchiam a sala, o cheiro de sexo já espalhado pelo corpo das duas, tudo isso somado aos dedos de Ino que a fodiam gostoso, rápido, com força. Sua língua trabalhando no mesmo ritmo dos dedos, fizeram a rosada revirar novamente os olhos e gemer alto em prazer. Entregue em doce e pura luxuria. Entregue ao que viria a ser, o melhor orgasmo que já tivera em sua vida.

Ino continuou os movimentos com mais lentidão após Sakura se derramar em sua boca, estalou mais um tapa na bunda da rosada e a encarou profundamente, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios, provocando-a com o mesmo gesto que fizera anteriormente.

A Dra. Haruno estava ofegante, mas se recompôs em instantes. Levantou ficando de joelhos fazendo a loira encarar sua intimidade diretamente, o que a fez sorrir maliciosa com a visão. Escorregou para baixo sentando por cima de sua cintura. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre a pele desnuda do tronco de Ino, somente com o intuito de acaricia-la. Ino estremeceu com os toques delicados e observava atenta os olhos verdes de Sakura, percorrerem por seu corpo, buscando por cada marca deixada.

Céus sua superior, era uma louca, depravada, mas acima de tudo mantinha toques delicados.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e a olhou de forma safada.

\- Você é realmente muito gostosa, mas retire as algemas. – Era uma ordem, a Dra. Haruno não ficaria mais nem um minuto presa.

Percebendo o olhar pesado sobre si, não desobedeceu, buscando pela chave que estava próxima, soltando-a em seguida.

A rosada sorriu maliciosa para a loira e continuou as caricias, desta vez com as mãos livres. Apertou com uma delas o seio direito da Yamanaka enquanto a observava soltar um gemido somente para ela. A encarou por alguns segundos, levantando em seguida do seu colo, para desamarra-la.

Livre das cordas, a loira empurrou sua superior contra a parede, do mesmo modo que ela havia feito há dias atrás em seu primeiro encontro. Mas ainda mais audaciosa agarrou os lábios de Sakura dando-lhe um beijo muito mais caloroso, do que, os que já haviam trocado. Lambeu a extensão de seu pescoço e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

\- Dra. Haruno, você com certeza é a foda mais gostosa que já tive. – Sakura se estremeceu com o tom de voz arrastado e manhoso contra seu ouvido. Sua companheira de sala, era uma tremenda safada.

Ino se afastou deixando-a encostada na parede de maneira imprevisível. Virou-se de costas a encarando-a por cima dos ombros enquanto andava para a mesa. A loira gostava mesmo era de provoca-la.

Sakura pegou o chicote silenciosamente e lançou mais uma vez contra a bunda da loira, que soltou um gritinho pelo gesto.

Nunca deixaria de ser excitante.

\- Eu ainda não terminei Dra. Yamanaka. Se vista, iremos para o meu apartamento.

Um sorrisinho debochado veio da loira, que novamente prendeu a rosada contra a parede, distribuindo caricias e abocanhando um de seus seios, enquanto sua mão esquerda dava atenção à intimidade da mesma. De forma descarada, mordeu os lábios da rosada.

\- Nem pensar amorzinho. – Sakura a fitou um tanto quanto confusa. – Iremos para o meu apartamento, tenho uns brinquedinhos que você irá adorar.


End file.
